Shadows
by cupcake01
Summary: The team is investigating in a new case and this time, Reid knows the victims. How is he connected to them? Well, you've got to find out and read it on your own ;) Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey Guys :) I'm back :) This story just came into my mind and I had to post it immediately... And I really really hope that you'll like it :D So, Maybe you just read the first chapter and leave me one of your reviews? I always appreciate your opinion, so don't be shy ;)**

**Summary: The team is investigating in a new case and this time, Reid knows the victims. How is he connected to them? Well, you've got to find out and read it on your own ;)**

**Further Information: My mother tongue is still not English – but I hope that I'm constantly improving on my grammar and spelling skills ;) Until they're perfect, please just read over them ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... which made me a bit sad^^**

**And now – have fun with reading :)**

"Reid?"

Strange... there was something familiar. He was sure that he missed something.

"Reid? Everything okay?" the voice asked him again. It was Morgan's.

Eventually, Reid looked up from the pictures.

"Ummm. Yeah... I just... had to think about this..." he said slowly and looked at the pictures again that Garcia had given them. They were recently investigating in a new case, this time in Virginia. At least they had not to fly over the country... but still, there was something strange about the case. The victims didn't seem to fit together, but Reid had the feeling that he knew them. And that was never good. He had kept this secret for himself until now, because he wasn't sure at all... and besides, Hotch would've taken him off the case.

"Alright, so there's still no connection?" JJ asked, not without looking at Reid suspiciously.

"No... it seemed like it is just coincidence." Hotch said. Reid looked up. He wasn't believing in coincidence.

"Wait, there must be something... I mean, isn't it strange that the murder had been committed in around 20 miles from here, so... near _us_?"

Rossi nodded. "Reid is right. It would be a strange coincidence if that amount of crimes were just coincidence. Besides, they were murdered the same way which makes it clear for me that it have to be the same man... or woman" he added.

Hotch seemed to be convinced.

"Okay... so let's handle it as our case then. Prentiss and Morgan, you go and ask around if someone has seen something – maybe there was someone who had observed the murder from a house." Both nodded. "Rossi and JJ, you go and ask the families. I want every information you can get, especially about their characters. Maybe that is another reason of the motive" The others nodded as well. This was their usual method, and often they found out useful information by questioning the family."

Reid looked at Hotch.

"And what will I do? Shall I start with a profile?"

Hotch shook his head. "Later. First, you'll come into my office. I've got to talk to you."

Now Reid was confused. Did Hotch recognised something? He just nodded and starred down at the pictures of the victims in front of him. They all lied in a side way, killed brutally through a knife stabbing their abdomen. The doctors had said that they had not died because of the knife itself, but because of the bleeding. The murderer had just left them there, and that was definitely a way of torturing.

"Okay guys, luckily we don't have to travel this time... But I want to close the case as fast as possible since it is around our area... So give your best, as always."

With that, he left the room, not without signalling Reid to come with him. The young genius sighed and Morgan looked at him.

"Will you be alright?" his friend asked him worriedly. He had remarked that Reid wasn't that talkative as usual when they got a new case.

However, Reid nodded. "Yeah... I think so..."

And with that, he left the other behind him, being certain that Morgan still starred at him with worries in his eyes.

**Aaaaaaaand cut :)**

**So, what do you think? Do you like it? Shall I continue? Oh, I know, so many questions^^ So, if you are interested in a next chapter, could you maybe review on this on? Would be soooooo great ;)**

**Cupcake01**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey cuties! Wow, I already got some reviews for the first chapter – so I just have to continue ;) I hope you'll like the next one, and please don't forget give me a feedback!**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

As Reid came to Hotch's office, he saw the boss already sitting behind his desk, reading obviously some casefiles. He knocked at the door, although it was open. Reid wasn't that impolite to just enter, yet he was annoyed that Hotch wanted to speak to him.

His boss looked up and pointed Reid to sit down.

"So... what do you wanted to talk about?" the young genius asked straight away. He was getting even more nervous, particularly because of Hotch's serious face expression. Sure, he always looked like that, but this time it was mixed with a kind of worried look. And that was never good.

Hotch nodded. "Yeah... You know, we are profilers, and it is our job to observe others."

Reid looked him in his eyes. So he had remarked that he was acting strange about the case. He heard Hotch sighing.

"Reid, you can tell me if something's wrong, you know that hopefully?" he asked.

Reid tried to smile. "Of course I know. But there's really no need to be worried or something. I'm fine, really. I'm really good." Damn it, he had said that _really _a bit too often. Hotch frowned. "So, about the case... You really feel okay with it? Because I saw the way you looked at the pictures and well... you seem to had a problem with them."

Reid thought quickly. He had to say something, otherwise Hotch would really take him off the case... and that was the last thing he wanted.

"No.. no, you know, I just didn't get enough sleep and I'm a bit tired... The last case had been a bit tough" he eventually said and looked at the floor. He was not a good liar, but hopefully Hotch wouldn't asked more.

Indeed, his boss touched his shoulder and even tried to form an encouraging smile. This was the minute where Reid felt guilty – he really didn't like to lie to his team. Actually, there was no need for it. He wasn't even sure if he knew the victims. And therefore, there was no need to take him off the case.

"Alright, Spencer." Reid looked up again. Spencer? Hotch must be really worried about him. "but... if you want to talk about anything, my door is always open."

Reid nodded. "Thanks. So, can I go? I can already start with the profile, if you want" he said.

"Sure. Tell me when you found something."

Reid stood up and went out of the office, feeling Hotch's look behind him. He wouldn't stop being worried, so much was clear. As he was outside, he took a deep breath. He had to keep it together act as if there was nothing if he didn't want the whole team being worried about him.

"Hey Spence!"

Reid opened his eyes. He hadn't even remarked that he had closed them. JJ was standing in front of him and smiled.

"So, what was it that Hotch wanted to talk about with you?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing bad, really. He... he wanted to know if I'm okay after the last case" Reid lied. Fortunately, JJ didn't remarked anything.

"Yeah... cases with children are getting me, too" she said. Reid nodded and was just about to go. He wanted to start with the new case as fast as possible, because if there was a connection between him and the victims, he better find it out quickly.

"Spence, wait!" he heard JJ behind him.

He turned around.

"Are you... are you okay?" she asked him. Damn it! Why couldn't they leave him alone? Was he that open for the them?

"Sure. And I'll be better if we get our guy in the new case" he eventually said and went back to the conference room. He knew that it was impolite to let JJ standing there, but he really had to start with the work. Reid had tried to not sound angry and it was really difficult to not sound annoyed. He had make a profile of the murderer, though. Something wasn't right here.

…...

"Hey, Pretty Boy. Wake up, I've got some coffee for us."

Was this Morgan? Where was he?

Reid slowly opened his eyes and found himself sitting on a chair, his head lying on the desk. He must have sleep in during work. Just great.

"How late is it?" he asked as he yawned and straighten himself up. Morgan smiled and gave him a cup of coffee to go.

"10 p.m. Prentiss and I just came from looking for any whitnesses. And it seemed like you've been busy as well."

Reid looked around at the two boards behind them. Yes, he had been busy indeed, although he didn't find anything really useful. In fact, he had just a summarize from what they already knew; the victims appearance, the way they were killed, just everything that he could see at the pictures. He had stared at them for nearly eight hours and had added the things that JJ and Rossi had found out after questioning their families. It was really strange though. Although he had a lot of information, there was just no connection between the victims. But the longer he had looked at them, the more he was sure that he had seen them somewhere. The big question was: Where exactly.

Reid yawened again. He probably should go home, as he had been in the office since 6 a.m.

"It is still difficult to find the connection" he said to Morgan who was looking at the two boards. "I mean, they are so differently. Even in their medical history they have nothing in common."

Morgan turned around and saw the kid yawing once more. "Reid, you should go home. You won't find out anything today, at least not if you are that tired. I'm sure we'll find something tomorrow, okay?"

Reid sighed and took a sip of the coffee. "I guess you are right. See you tomorrow then"

Morgan nodded. "Good night, Pretty Boy."

And with that, Reid went out of the office, out of the building in the cold night.

**Aaaaaaaaand cut :)**

**Hehe, I know, it's mean to make a stop right there ;) However, I promise that there'll be some more action in the next chapter, which will hopefully be uploaded soon.**

**Please don't forget to review :)**

**Stay tuned**

**Cupcake01**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How are you doing? Here's the next chapter of the story, so I hope you feel better now ;) Please let me know what you think and review :)**

Reid took a taxi to went home. Usually, he would walk, but he was just tired. He still tried to remember from where he knew the victims, but he just couldn't. It was like something was blocking his way to think. Probably it was only his lack of sleep.

"That's 20 dollars, Sir" the taxi driver said to him as he parked in front of the building where Reid was living.

Reid gave him the money along with some extra money because the driver had been friendly. He thanked him and went out, already nearly feeling his fluffy pillow calling for him.

…...

_6 a.m., the next day._

_Ringringring_

Reid yawned, pushing the button of his annoying alarm clock to shut it up. He was still tired, and he thought that some more minutes of sleep wouldn't harm anyone.

_Ringringring_

Reid tiredly opened his eyes. Obviously, it hasn't been his alarm clock. The annoying sound had been coming from his mobile phone, apparently. He sighed heavily and picked it up from his table.

"Reid" he said, without looking at the ID.

"Hey genius. I know you are tired, but there's been another murder. Hotch wants us at the office, now." he heard Morgan's voice. It was sounding as tired as he was feeling. At least he wasn't alone.

Reid rubbed his eyes.

"Alright. Give me 30 minutes." he said and hang up.

After the call, he laid in bed for one more minute. Another murder? Who was it this time? Maybe they'll find at least the connection now.

…...

_35 minutes later_

"Good morning, Spence... oh, is that coffee?" JJ said, smiling at him brightly. Reid smiled back. After the shower, he had decided to go to his favourite coffeeshop to get coffee for his team. He likes to go there, not only because of the coffee, but also because there was this girl behind the counter. She was always smiling at him and being nice... strange that she hasn't been there today. Maybe she was sick or something. Reid nearly had to laugh as he thought about the girl. It was _strange_ that he was worried about someone he don't even know. Well, that smile was just too cute...

"Oh my genius, I really love you... you can read my mind, don't you?" he heard Garcia's joyfull voice behind him.

Reid turned around. "No, but I know that you all are coffee addicted."

"Yeah, just like you" Morgan smiled at him beside Garcia and took a cup.

"Guys, come on. We've got work to do." they heard Hotch's voice from above. He and Rossi were already gathered in the conference room.

"Coffee?" Hotch asked read as the young man gave him a cup. "Yes. Black, without sugar."

"And that's how coffee should be drunk" Rossi said and took a sip of his coffee, sighing happily."

"Okay, let's get to business. Garcia, go on." Hotch said.

"Alright. Unfortunately, we are all here because there's been another murder. She was killled like the other ones, cruelly stabbed in her abdomen."

She projected the picture on the wall, and as Reid looked up and saw her, he couldn't believe it. It was the girl from the coffee shop.

"Her name's Sally Meyers. She lives near here like the others, works in..."

"...the coffeeshop!" Reid said loudly. He looked around and saw that everybody's eyes were staring at him. He didn't wanted to say it out loud. Sometimes, he just couldn't stop his damn mouth.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

Reid sighed. Now he couldn't deny it anymore. He knew at least her. It was just... so sad. He knew her for almost a year, nearly went to the coffeeshop everyday. She even knew what he drank all the time and he didn't needed to tell her.

"I... I know her." Reid eventually admitted. He still feelt the other's eyes on him. He looked down on the table.

"How?" Rossi asked.

"The coffeeshop..." Reid repeated and pointed at the cups. "I go there nearly every day, and she works there. She was always... friendly."

"Reid, do you have any idea who could want to kill her? Did she seemed to act strange the last days?" Morgan asked him. He just had to. He felt with the kid, it was obvious that he had liked her. But he also had to keep professional.

Reid looked at him. "No... I mean, I never really paid attention. She just seemed normal. There was nothing unusual." He looked up.

"Oh Spencer..." Garcia started. Reid knew what was coming next. She wanted to comfort him, she was worried and would say that nothing was his fault. But what if... what if it was his fault?

"Garcia, just leave it." Reid said. He knew it sounded a bit to harsh, but he had to. He looked at Hotch, who hadn't said anything until yet. "Hotch, I know you must think that this gets to me personally, but I promise that I can handle it. Just give me a chance and let us find out who did this. I won't make any difficulties."

Hoch sighed. "You know, I usually would take you off the case" he begun and Reid already felt bad. "...but I'll give you the chance. Everyone of us has this case that gets a bit... too close. This one is yours. If I see you acting not objectively, you're off, though. Clear?"

"Clear." Reid said and looked at him. He was nearly thanked him for letting him continue to work, but his boss went on with the facts.

"Okay, so we've got another victim. It is obvious that this is a serial now. Prentiss, have you found out anything useful yesterday?"

"Not really, Sir." Prentiss said and put out her notepad. "Nobody has seen anything. It was like the killer came out of nowhere."

Hotch sighed. "And you, JJ?"

"Well, no connection. But we found out that the victim's live were totally different. It seems that they have nothing in common at all, except of their cause of death" JJ ended.

"Well, at least we've got something. I mean, I know her, so maybe... maybe there's a connection that's deeper. " Reid said. He didn't wanted to admit that he probably knew the others as well. Not yet at least.

Morgan looked at him. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I don't know... I just say, isn't it strange that this is happening now? And then, isn't it a strange coincidence that I know Sally?" _and the others_ he added in his thoughts.

"Alright, Reid, you try to find out the connection. The others, ask family and friends of Sally, also of the other victims. Ask them, if they maybe knew each other. Thanks."

With that, Hotch left the room.

Reid still felt Morgan's look on him. "Reid, are you alright?"

Reid looked up. "Yeah, sure... why do you ask?"

"Because, pretty boy, you were starring at Sally's pic all the time since you saw it. And it's not the good look."

"'The good look'" Reid faked a laugh. "Come on Morgan, you know I've got no problem with that. It's... just another case.

He stood up and went out. However, he didn't overhear Morgan saying:" Sure... just a case like any other" with a sarcastic voice. This was going to be a long day.

**Phew... what a long chapter. So, what do you think? Who's the murderer? What will happen next? **

**You'll maybe find out the next chapter, just keep on reading ;)**

**Oh, and also please keep on reviewing ;)**

**Cupcake01**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the late update – This is my last exam week for this semester, so I promise that there'll be more chapters next week :) However, thanks so much for your reviews, they really keep motivating me :) So I hope that you'll enjoy the next chapter.**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Reid yawned again and took another sip of his coffee.

"Honey, you should make a break." Garcia said to him with a worried look. Reid shook his head.

"No, not as long as I don't have the answer." he said and looked down at the pictures for what seemed like the millionth time. He hadn't figured out how he knew those other people. Not yet.

"But..."

Suddenly, Reid's mobile phone was ringing. He had gotten a message. Without looking at the I.D., he read it and was shocked. This was not what he had been awaiting, but maybe it was helping them...

"Everything alright?" Garcia asked and poured more coffee into their both cups. "You look like you've seen a ghost..."

"No... ummm, if I ask you... could you track a message back without knowing the I.D.?"

Garcia smiled at him. "You know that I can, honey. It's my job."

"Good... can you track this back?" Reid gave her his mobile phone, showing the message.

Garcia nearly dropped the coffee pot while reading it.

"...you... you have no idea who sent you this?" she asked with a trembling voice.

Reid sighed and went his hands through his hair. This day was developing not really like he wanted. "No" he said eventually. "But I'll find out... or even better if you could find out with that phone. It'll probably take less time. "

"Alright... but be careful until then..." she said and put on her laptop.

Reid nodded and thought about the message.

_I'm watching you. You don't know where and when, but it'll get worse. You should pay more attention to your environment, Dr. Reid."_

…...

"What? You really had no chance?" Reid asked loudly. He was getting angry. This whole investigating was leading into nowhere – and worse, Garcia couldn't track back the I.D. Reid was getting angry, more to himself though. And his bad mood wasn't helping at all.

"Reid, calm down. You know that Garcia gave her best. Shouting around won't bring us anywhere." Hotch said calmly.

Reid took a deep breath. "You're right. I'm sorry..." he said to Garcia who was sitting in her office. They had called her after she hadn't said anything after four hours. Reid knew that she just tried to track it back during that time, yet he was somehow appointed that she couldn't find it out. He had hoped to get something, eventually.

"It's okay, cupcake. Besides, I promised you that I will find out... the thing is, I could find it if there wasn't this damn virus blocking the computer system as soon as I put the phone onto my laptop..."

Reid just nodded. He yawned again. "So, Reid, did you find out anything else? Who would write you such a message?" Morgan asked.

Reid looked up. "I don't know... I mean, he wrote I should pay more attention to my environment, so I guess it's someone I know, but not someone who's concerned with any other cases. At least that's what I think, but I'm not sure at all..."

"That was my thought as well" Rossi said. "Whoever wrote this, knows Reid, maybe only superficial, but he has done his homework. And maybe he... or she... is also the killer. "

"But... shouldn't we get any protection to Spence?" JJ asked worried. "If he... or she... is the killer, then this person might wants to get him as well..."

"Wait wait wait..." Reid said and stood up. He had enough. "I don't need protection. Maybe this is just a joke and there's no connection at all. At least I couldn't find one... and the woman? Maybe just coincidence..."

"What? Did I really just hear those words from Mr. Scientist himself?" Prentiss interrupted him.

"Whatever..." Reid murmured.

"Guys, please" Hotch interrupted them. "It's late... Maybe it's better if we all go home and catch some sleep to be more productive tomorrow. Morgan, can you drive Reid home please? I just want to be sure..."

"No problem, boss" Morgan said and stood up. "Come on, pretty boy, at least you don't have to pay for a cab."

Reid forced to create a weak smile on his face. "Yeah, that's actually the best thing that had happened to me today."

**Yay, another chapter finished :) I know, it's a bit short, the next one will be longer, as I already planned a lot to fill in. Please don't forget to review, I hope you know that your opinion is really important for me :)**

**Love**

**Cupcake01**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi cuties! How are you doing? I'm great because all exams are done – for now ;) so updates will be made faster :)**

**Please don't forget to review for the next chapter – I'd be very happy to read from you :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Reid was glad as he arrived at his apartment. After thanking Morgan for the drive, he quickly went upstairs of the building he lived in as he remarked how tired he was. Hopefully he could catch some more sleep this night, but after what happened earlier, he wasn't that sure.

He opened the door to his apartment and found it quiet as he had left it. Sighing confidently, he pulled out his mobile phone to charge it, but in this moment it rang. _Don't let it be Hotch saying him we have another body_ he thought and pushed the green button to answer the phone without looking at the ID. He frowned as he heard a somehow scary whispering and definitely male voice in his ear.

"I told you to pay more attention, didn't I?" it said. Reid didn't know how, but he knew the voice. And worse, he didn't know from where.

He gulped, slightly getting panicked. What did the guy want?

"I... I'm sorry, but who am I speaking to?" he said nervously and was glad that his own voice wasn't leaving him.

"I assumed that you wouldn't find out in time" the voice continued to speak, completely ignoring his question. Now Reid was getting even more panicked and remarked his shaking fingers.

"What do you want?" he tried again, his voice sounding a bit hoarse. In this moment, he heard a loud bang behind him. Obviously, someone just kicked down his apartment door. Instinctively, he rolled down on the floor, dropping his mobile phone. As he finally managed to look up, he saw in the face of a familiar person. He breathed in deeply in panic and noticed that he had left his weapon on the kitchen table. _Just great _ he thought.

"Haven't you really found out yet?" The person asked him, grinning at him. "It's you that I want."

And then everything went black.

…...

"Hey Morgan... have you seen Reid? I want to ask him more about this girl..."

Morgan looked up from the case files. He was already in the office for one hour, and now that Hotch asked him, he remarked that the young agent hadn't come in yet. Usually, Reid was in before he was even awake.

"No... maybe he just overslept?" he suggested, not believing his own words. Reid would never oversleep, not even if he was as tired as he has been the day before. He had already a gut feeling.

"Reid had never overslept, at least not since he works here" Hotch said as if he was reading his mind. Now Morgan was worried.

"Have you called him?"

"Sure... Could you just call Garcia to track down his phone? I just want to be sure that everything is alright..."

Morgan had definitely the feeling that not everything was alright as he dialed Garcia's number. Hotch wasn't a guy who was easy to read, but it was clear that he was worried, too. Not a good sign.

"You may speak to me, whoever has the luck to hear my voice" he heard Garcia joyfull as always answering the phone. Now how he would ask her not to make her worried as well?

"Hey babygirl. Could you... Can you track down Reid's mobile phone?" he tried it straight away. Maybe she wouldn't ask...

"Why, had anything happened?" her voice already answered worried. Morgan sighed.

"No no... Reid just overslept and hadn't answered the phone... we just want to be sure that everything's fine. No need to worry..."

"I hope you don't lie, honey. You know I can stand to see one of you in danger." she said and he heard her fingers tipping at the keyboard. "He has put his phone off... No chance to track it" She said.

Morgan sighed again. This wasn't the answer he wanted to hear. Reid would never put off his phone.

"Thanks, darling"

"No, Derek,I..."

He ended the call quickly before Garcia could ask anything else. He tried to concentrate and looked up to Morgan.

"We should go to his apartment" he eventually said. "Something's not right, Garica said his phone is shut off and you know Reid – he knows better than shutting of his phone. Plus, as you said, he'd never oversleep. In fact, he is usually in before I even wake up" Morgan tried to joke, but found it lame himself anyway. Hotch just nodded.

"Alright. I'll call the others on the way. Let's hope he's just sleeping and forgot to charge his phone.

The drive to Reid's apartment wasn't that long, as he didn't live that far away from the office. Nearly taking two steps at one time, Morgan went upstairs in the forth floor. He wasn't often at Reid's place since the kid was a more private person. However, he had a second key because always when Reid went to visit his mother in Vegas, he should come by and see if everything is alright.

As he arrived the right corridor and looked around the corner, he knew that nothing was alright, though.

"Oh my god..."

He was shocked. He really had hoped that everything was fine, but what he saw only confirmed his bad feeling from earlier. The door to Reid's apartment was kicked down.

"Morgan, what..." Hotch said but stopped as he saw what had been happening. The apartment was a disaster. As both carefully entered the first room, Morgan was getting more and more panicked. There was a small amount of blood on the wall as well as Reid's shatterd mobile phone.

"Reid! Are you in there?" Morgan shouted, ignoring the rule to make sure that the rooms are clear. He had to make sure that his friend was alright, but looking in every room, it was only clear that he wasn't. At least he was no where found.

"What had happened here?" he whispered as he looked again at the small blood pool in the anterroom.

"We better find out soon" Hotch said in a serious voice and dialed a number. They needed answers to find Reid, and hopefully they'd find him in time.

**Yay, another chapter finished :) Did you like it? What do you think will happen to poor Spencer? I hope nothing bad ;)**

**I'm already looking forward for you reviews :D**

**Cupcake01**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Wow, already so many reviews and followers – I'm so happy that you obviously like the story :) So, here's the next chapter for you, just continue to send me such nice reviews ;) You're the best :D**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

The minute as Reid came around, he knew that something was wrong. First of all, he couldn't use his hands to rub away the dizziness and confusion in his eyes because obviously, they were tied up.

_What the hell happened_ he thought. He really had no idea where he was and why his hands were tied up. _Maybe you should open your eyes, genius! _He thought, as another wave of dizziness was nearly overwhelming him. However, he had to open his eyes if he wanted to know where he was.

After he finally managed to lift his eyelids, he remarked that there was not really a difference to before. He still felt dizzy and also a bit ill, now that he remarked that his head ached like hell. And it was dark. However, he recognised that he must be in a small room because he still recognised the walls made stone. No window was seen, so he just assumed he was in a kind of cellar. Now that his mind was at least a bit more lighten, he suddenly remarked that he was sitting on wooden chair, and he also saw the outlines of a desk in front of him. Strange. Where the hell was he? And – more important: Why can't he remember what happened? Or, What happened at all?

…...

_Meanwhile_

"Derek Morgan, you better got a really good excuse for just hanging up" Garcia said as she walked in the conference room. Morgan looked up as his friend was coming in, not knowing how to say that one of her _babies_, as she liked to call the team, was missing and obviously kidnapped. The others were gathered in the room as well and Hotch had already told them. All were shocked, of course, but all of them reacted in a different way; Prentiss was just speechless, Rossi already came up with some ideas and strategies how to find him and JJ... well, JJ didn't took it too well. And Morgan felt with her. Reid practically belongs to the family, and it was clear that she was worried – really worried. Looking over to her, he saw that her tears were still red and puffy, and Morgan was sure that she tried hard not to show them.

To be honest, Morgan wanted to cry himself. It was the second time that Reid was kidnapped – the kid really was a trouble magnet. And the worst was, that Reid was the last man on earth who deserved something like that. Morgan would gave anything to get him back, even trade places with him if it was possible.

"Why are you all looking like that? And... where's my genius?" Garcia asked and looked around. Nope, he definitely wasn't in the room.

"Penelope, could you sit down for a moment please?" Hotch said. Garcia frowned. Hotch hardly ever called her _Penelope_. Something was wrong. So wrong...

She sat down. "What happened?" She just asked. She knew that Reid must be involved, since he was absent. And Morgan's call before makes her thinking that he...

"Reid has been kidnapped." Morgan decided to say it straight away and don't speak around the bush. Luckily, Garcia just starred at him in disbelieve and didn't interrupted him. "After Reid didn't showed up at work today, Hotch and I went to his apartment to see if everything was alright... but it wasn't. Obviously somebody broke in and... took him" Morgan took a deep breath. "We think that it is our unsub, because there has to be a connection between him and Reid, since Reid reacted that... strange to the case."

"But.. but who...?" Garcia whispered, still in shock. Who could take her genius away from her? And – who would want to hurt him?

"Well, we have to find out now, and we don't have much time. If Reid is the unsub's aim, he has nothing else to loose."

Garcia nodded. "How..." she took in a deep breath and finally found her voice back. "How can I help?"

"We found Reid's mobile phone in his apartment" Prentiss said with a firmly voice and held a shattered phone in a small plastic bag to the computer expert. "Maybe you could use the card and get out any information about Reid's latest calls?"

Garcia nodded again, taking the bag. "Sure. And you guys..." She looked around again. "Bring him back."

…...

_One hour later_

Reid wasn't sure what to do. He felt tired, and there was no chance to get the ropes of his hands that tied him together. The darkness that surrounded him wasn't helping neither and he began to wonder if the person that took him in this room would show up. Of course, he had finally managed to remember what had happened. At least to the point where his apartment door was kicked down. Unfortunately, he had no idea who did it. But there seemed to be something important...

Just as Reid was about to sleep in again, he suddenly heard a loud bang behind him. Shocked, he tried to turn around, but was held back by the ropes.

"Oh, you are awake. I'm sorry to come that late, you must think of me as a bad host..." he heard a familiar voice within the next second. Reid tried not to panic and take in deep and steady breaths as he heard steps behind him – and the small light of what seemed to be a torch. He had not thought to be that glad to see light. The darkness was making him tired. Unfortunately, it was just clear enough to see some shadows on the wall dancing. He figured out that it was the shadow of his kidnapper; This person must light up itself so that Reid could only see his silhouette. At least he could make out that it was a man, and that he knew the voice; he just couldn't remember from where.

"I thought that you were more talkative, Dr. Reid. At least that's how you usually are"

Reid shuddered. So the man has been stalking him. And he was definitely intelligent. What should he say?

He took in another deep breath. "I usually talk to persons that I can see... and that I know. So maybe you could tell me your name and I'll talk more?"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His kidnapper obviously had just kicked him in the abdomen and for a moment, it was difficult to breath. He wasn't prepared for that, and knowing that the man could get aggressive that easily, only made his situation worse.

He still coughed as the person continued to speak, calm, as if there has been nothing. "I'm really disappointed. You know, I thought that you figured out by now who I am. But you know what? I'm not going to tell you... It's really enjoyable to see you in this... uncertainty, Dr. Reid" The person made a pause and Reid could see some shadows moving, he heard some steps again. And then, he felt a breath in his ear... The man must be right next to him! Trying to keep calm, he gulped. But it didn't helped much.

"You better think a bit harder, Dr. Reid" he heard him whispering. Reid remarked that his breath smelled like almonds. "It would be such a shame if the others had to die for nothing"

Reid closed his eyes. This was a nightmare, it just had to be!

**Phew... Is this getting scary, or what? ;) I hope you all liked this chapter, and thanks for reading so far... Please don't forget to review :D**

**Cupcake01**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for the very late update – I've been so busy the last few weeks, but I hope it's getting better by now :'(( So, here's finally the next chapter, and thanks for those who were patiently waiting to read it – you are the best :D Please don't forget to review, I love reading from you :)**

**Have fun with reading**

**Cupcake01**

Reid really tried to think... if his head just wouldn't hurt that much. It was really hard to concentrate, but he knew he had to pull it together if he wanted to get out of here alive.

He gulped deeply before he decided to speak up again. Maybe if the person talked more, he could find out who his kidnapper was.

"Can... can I ask you question to find out your identity?" he asked and tried hard to sound polite. If the guy was already that aggressive, he should at least calm him down a bit.

He was really relieved not to feel the breath of the stranger in his face anymore – and to see the shadow of a rather tall, but obviously thin person on the wall. It was just so strange – it was like he was in the room with a ghost; and the worst was that he had no chance to remember him.

Eventually, he heard the man's dark voice speaking again. At least he was sure that the unsub must be a man – the voice was just too deep to come from a female person.

"Well, usually I'm not that generous. You know, the others hadn't that chance." He heard a cruel laughing in front of him. Reid shuddered. Why could he just see the shadow on the wall? This was worse than everything... And it only made him certain that this person was apparently really smart to create such a trick.

"However – and that's your luck, Dr. Reid... I like you actually. Maybe that's why I took you..." the voice continued to speak, sounding amused. Reid wasn't amused at all. "So, to answer your... request, I'd say that you can answer some questions indeed..."

Reid took in a deep breath...this sounded much like there was a condition waiting for him. "...if I'm allowed to do with you everything I want as long as you don't find out who I am. Do we have a deal, Dr. Reid?"

Reid breathed out. This just had to be a nightmare! What was this guy going to do with him if he wouldn't find it out? Torturing him probably, but in what kind of form? He thought about the consequences of saying yes and also about what would happen if he didn't agree to the deal. He decided to ask him straight away.

"What... what if I say no?" Reid said and remarked that his throat was suddenly very dry. He wondered how long he had been there; he surely needed something to drink soon.

"Well, I hope that won't be the answer, Dr. Reid. You see, I still have the power to kill you right here, right now without even needing your permission" the voice spoke. Suddenly, Reid felt something cold and sharp on his dry throat. He was sure that the guy held a knife onto it and he tried to pushed himself back. Of course, he hadn't a chance since he was still tied up... and the knife was pushed onto his throat even harder. He held in his breath; it was the only thing he could think of.

"And you can't be sure as well if I let you in peace if you find out who I am. However, this is the only chance for you to escape, so you better agree, Dr. Reid. So, I ask you a second time; do we have a deal?"

Reid closed his eyes, still holding his breath. This wasn't going to end well, he knew it. But at least he had to try it.

"Yes... we... we have a deal" he eventually whispered and was glad that he didn't felt the cold metal on his skin any longer.

"Fantastic!" the man said with a rather joyful voice. Reid was getting sick – how could someone just sound so happy in a situation like this?

"So, ask your question, agent. Let's see if you are really that clever..."

Again, Reid inhaled deeply. What should he ask now? _Please let the team find me soon!_ he thought desperately.

…...

"So... we have nothing?" JJ asked quietly. She couldn't believe it. Reid has been missing for over 9 hours by now, and they hadn't found any lead where he could be. Garcia was still trying to rebuild Reid's phone, but she said that it could take some time – and time was the thing that they really needed.

The team was gathered in the conference room once more and JJ felt tears coming up as she heard Hotch sighing. This wasn't a good sign.

"That's not what I said" her boss said, looking into her eyes. "I said we didn't find anything _yet_."

"But... Hotch, that doesn't make any difference! I mean, Spence is missing for 9 hours, you know that this is already..." she began, but was interrupted by Rossi.

"JJ, we need to do our work like with any other case" Rossi said firmly. It was hard, but someone had to say it. They had to treat Reid like any other case, although it was really difficult to handle.

"We'll find him, don't worry. Just work as good as always, and Reid will be there within the next hour."

JJ looked at him and nodded as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's Reid we're talking about" she heard Morgan's voice behind her. "The kid probably speak the kidnapper to death." The young woman managed to smile slightly. She looked around.

"So, what are we going to do to get him out?" she asked and stopped by looking at Hotch.

"We wait... I'm sure that Garcia finds out something about Reid's phone" he said. _Or the kidnapper wants to contact us,_ he thought, but didn't dare to speak it out. The team was already emotional involved enough, there was really no need to worry them even more. However, he could tell that _he_ was worried.

**So, that was the chapter :) Oh, poor Reid... What do you think will happen? Pleeeeease review :))**

**Cupacake01**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for the very late update – I'm just too busy at the moment :( However, I try to write faster for you and that you still like to read the story :) Please don't forget to review :)**

**Cupcake01**

Reid didn't know what to ask. Well, he knew quite well, but he was afraid of what was awaiting him once he had asked the question. However, he just had to ask if he want to find out who his kidnapper was.

"Dr. Reid, I don't have time forever. I suggest to ask your questions, otherwise our deal will lose its validity," the man spoke up again, now sounding more annoyed.

Reid gulped and closed his eyes again before answering.

"Why did the others have to die?" he asked quietly.

"That's a really good question. Actually, I thought that you would ask something else..."

The person made a pause and as Reid opened his eyes again, he suddenly felt someone grabbing his right arm; he tried to struggle but of course failed... the man was just too strong and besides, he was still tied up. Panic came up in him as he felt again something sharp on his skin. Within the next second, he felt that this something (obviously the knife from before) cutting quickly, but deeply into the flesh.

He tried hard not to scream, but couldn't avoid a muffled yell because of the sudden surprise.

Eventually, the hand on his skin let go of him and Reid tried to take deep calm breaths, which was really not easy right now. It was clearer by any minute that this guy was unpredictable – which made him even more dangerous.

"You don't have to act that brave, Dr. Reid" he heard the voice again. Reid found it suddenly difficult to concentrate; his arm hurt like hell, but he would never admit it in front of this guy. He just had to hope that he would give him an answer.

"There's nobody you have to be brave for. Anyways, I promised you to answer your question, and I will do it. I hope you don't mind that I wanted to do my part of the deal before."

Reid looked up, looking at the shadow in front of him. "Please, just... just answer the question" he whispered and took in some deep breaths again; he tried to pull it together and try to think clear, until his team will find him. At least he still hoped so.

"Alright, I will." The voice continued. "Well, as you surly know, there has been 4 victims. So far at least" Reid just nodded. "However, the answer to your question is pretty simple. They had to die because of you, Dr. Reid."

Reid wasn't sure what to think about this. What could he have done that 3 innocent people had to die in such a way?

"I- I'm sorry, but I don't understand why..." he begun. "I mean... I don't have a-anything to do with them, so how are they related to me?"

Suddenly, he was punched hard in his stomach again; he felt something crack inside and besides the pain, he found it suddenly difficult to breath normally. Obviously he had at least some cracked rips. Just great... And why was his vision getting blurred?

"You are so selfish, Dr. Reid!" The guy shouted out loud. Apparently, he was standing right in front of him and Reid was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"I told you to pay more attention to your environment. I mean, at least you recognized Sally, but I guess only because she was looking pretty good, didn't she?" he laughed and Reid was feeling ill... How could he speak about those poor people like that?

"However, I will tell you how you are related because it's taking to much time to make you think yourself..." Reid looked up. Too much time?

"So... The first guy, well, I don't even no his name... He was always sitting next to you in the subway. Do you remember now, Dr. Reid?"

Reid tried to call up the picture of the first victim. And indeed, now he could relate it to that guy... He was always sitting at the same place at the same time, just like Reid, in the subway. But why did he had to die?

"The next one, Susan... she always jogged through the park where you went to go for a walk every sunday. I guess I took her because she always nodded at you when she went by you... but you never recognized it, you where just too busy with your own damn thoughts..."

Reid could remember her as well... Now that the guy told him. He never greeted her because he has been to shy, actually.

"So, this brings us to pretty Sally..." the person continued, not even letting Reid speaking. "I think it's clear why I took her... I mean, you saw her every day... She even knew what your coffee was... And you never ever asked her out. And, Dr. Reid, I could see that she definitely would have gone with you... If you weren't so selfish!"

Another punch in his stomach. Reid was so surprised that he couldn't suppress a quiet scream. What the hell did this person want from him?!

"Dr. Reid, you see... if you would have paid more attention, you wouldn't sit here with me. And now, come on and ask your next question. I'm excited if you'll find out who I am.!"

Reid just starred at the shadow. He better try to find it out quickly, otherwise this guy would really kill him!

**Phew... another chapter finished :) Did you like it? Please don't forget to review :))**

**I always love reading from you :)**

**Cupcake01**


End file.
